uspwfandomcom-20200213-history
Stars, Stripes
The USPW pay-per-view for January. It was held at Alabama Field Row with an attendance of 23,773. The pay-per-view got a buyrate of 1.29. Background As “World War III” continued, Stars, Stripes and Slams saw The Towers of Power take on James Justice & The Force and T-Rex take on Enygma. Another development came on the first show of the year when during a 4 on 3 attack, Chris Caulfield made the save, becoming an out of place partner to the 3 colourful superstars. Another storyline that took place became with Freddie Datsun feuding with Peter Valentine and Giant Redwood. Redwood & PV have constantly outnumbered Datsun all month, and the match was made, with Commission Doom confirming that Datsun will face Valentine at the pay-per-view. Alicia Strong and Cherry Bomb also challenged for the USPW Women's Champion's at the pay-per-view after Cherry got a win over the champion after Alicia had become the number one contender. The main feud going into Stars, Stripes & Slam was Nicky Champion vs. Tyson Baine. After Baine put Champion in hospital with a fireball attack, Champion returned ahead of schedule and was desperate to get his hands on Tyson Baine – something he made clear as he was crowned 2012 Wrestler of the Year for USPW. Over the weeks, the two desperately tried to get at each other, until Strong and Commissioner Doom finally made the match. Event The opening match was The Towers of Power vs. James Justice & The Force, who have been part of the on going “war” in the USPW. The Towers won the match, when The Force was pinned following a double chokeslam. The second match was Peter Valentine facing Freddie Datsun who he, along with Giant Redwood had been beating Datsun down all month. This match was no different and thanks to Giant Redwood's help Valentine got the win. After the match Redwood and Datsun gloated in front of the fans. T-Rex then tried to get another win for the Sneer Corporation against Enygma. He did make it 2-0 on the night, when Sneer pushed Enygma's foot off the rope before the referee spotted it. The next match was unadvertised and saw Java defend his National Champion successfully against Andre Jones. The second title match of the night followed as Melody pinned Cherry Bomb to retain her Women's Championship, following Bomb throwing Alicia to the outside. During the show, there was also a hype video for “The Hottest Free Agent in Sports Entertainment” saying he would be on the next USPW American Wrestling. It was then the third title match in the row, as the team who became the number one contenders, The Cold Warriors, took on The Natural Storm. This was the first title change of the night, as Krusher pinned Howard for the win. The semi-main event and Sneer, as he did with all his clients matches tonight, claimed the Corporation would come out on top. For the first time in the night he was wrong, as Caulfield ducked and attempted punch from Sneer, before ducking another from Jackson and hitting the Danger Drop. The heavily hyped main event, was all that was left and after extensive hyping on the show, including Commissioner Doom coming to ringside, the match got under way. Nicky took a huge beating in the match, and the commentators suggested that he wasn't 100%. Nicky did however make a comeback and win the match, retaining his USPW World Title with his “Hawkeye” finisher. Results Reception TEW.com gave this show a B- rating, with the main event scoring a B, making it the match of the night.